muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Panel Discussions
thumb|300px|Does travel broaden the mind? The Panel Discussions was a recurring sketch on The Muppet Show during the first season. They featured Kermit the Frog, the guest star, and other Muppets. They were supposed to "raise the intellectual level" of the show, but in fact, they always turned into mess, and they often used to end in clashes, battles or confusions. Segments *"Is The Human Body Obsolete?" :Kermit's panel consists of Gloria Goodbody (played by Ruth Buzzi), Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, and a generic male pig. Sam and Gloria focus a bit too much on physical fitness. Next week's topic is "Crowd Control". (seen in Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi) *"Is Conversation a Dying Art?" :Kermit's guests include Tiffany Gonzales (played by Rita Moreno), Miss Piggy, Brewster the Guru, and a whatnot. Tiffany's Spanish accent causes Miss Piggy to argue with her. Next week's topic is "Improving US-Latin American Relations". (seen in Episode 105: Rita Moreno) *"Was William Shakespeare, in Fact, Bacon?" :Kermit is joined by Florence Henderson, Miss Piggy, Floyd Pepper, and Brewster. Miss Piggy misunderstanding the topic, takes offense, and the unexpected coming of the Bouncing Borcellino Brothers disturbs the discussion. Next week's topic is "Do attack dogs make good house pets?" Muppy appears and attacks Kermit. (seen in Episode 107: Florence Henderson) (Note: This is the first panel where a guest plays herself.) *"What is Man's Role in the Universe?" :Kermit is joined by Mildred Huxtetter, Hilda, Sam the Eagle, and Gonzo. Gonzo takes everything literally (at Sam's expense), and the discussion ends in a general clash. Next week's topic is "What are we doing here?" (seen in Episode 109: Charles Aznavour) (Note: This is the only panel discussion that doesn't feature a guest star.) *"What is the Meaning of Life?" :Kermit is joined by Harvey Korman, Miss Piggy, a pig, and a Whatnot. Harvey thinks the meaning of life is a tennis game. Next week's topic is "Is Conversation a Dying Art?" (Didn't they already discuss that one?) (seen in Episode 110: Harvey Korman) *"Psychiatry" :Kermit's guests include a psychiatrist named Dr. Kurt Von Frong (played by Peter Ustinov), Miss Piggy, and Cynthia Birdley. Cynthia interrupts constantly the psychiatrist with silly remarks. (seen in Episode 112: Peter Ustinov) *"Does Travel Broaden the Mind?" :Kermit's panel includes a travel guide author named Clara Cartwell (played by Candice Bergen), Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, and Mildred Huxtetter. Mildred and Miss Piggy fight throughout the panel. (seen in Episode 115: Candice Bergen) *"Gourmet Dining" :Vincent Price chooses the guests, who are Pierre LaCousse (one of the world's great chefs) and Gorgon Heap (one of the world's great eaters). The topic is gourmet dining, because Vincent is just as good a cook as he is a horror film star. Gorgon Heap eats everything (including Pierre), and when Kermit asks for help, Gorgon starts eating Kermit as well. (seen in Episode 119: Vincent Price) (Note: This is the only panel where Kermit doesn't wear a tuxedo.) See also __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches